Consequences
by Sachi-chan
Summary: HP/YGO crossover: While Malik was in Battle City, his cult, The Ghouls, managed to extend its membership. New recruits showed up everyday. As Yuugi-tachi probably felt during Battle City, Ghouls were EVERYWHERE.....wonder if Hogwarts had any?


Hello People! Say hi, Saash....  
Saash- *glares silently*  
Anyway.... this is my first fic. I have yet to come up for a sufficient title for it yet, so please don't yell at me on that aspect. This is mostly an experiment...as I have been formulating such an idea for some time, and in that time other crossovers of this genre have been created who's greatness cannot compare to this fic's pitiful attempt...  
Saash- *laughs silently*  
Alrighty then, this fic is a Harry Potter/ Yu-gi-oh crossover. I don't have it completely planned out, and I am fairly sure that it will end in failure, but I'm trying! It starts in the Harry Potter universe, in probably what I will make the fifth year, but it might change. This is sort of the prologue, and in the YGO universe takes place not long after Battle City (and maybe even during the final battle between the Yamis, before Yami Malik is banished and stuff)  
NOTE: This fic contains no OCs. No, the DADA teacher is not a known character from either universe, but she will most likely never be mentioned again, so ignore her.   
  
Summary: During Malik's quest to kill Yuugi, his cult's (dubbed the Ghouls) members began to grow to alarming proportions. The Ghouls willing members were all extremely loyal to Malik, even if a bit afraid, and most certainly would come to his aid whenever in need. Teenagers, with growing hormones and in the time of their life when they can easily fall into the 'wrong crowd', were just as likely to join the blonde Egyptian as any pathetic human being would (haha.... I am being kind of mean to Pandora, aren't I?). Thus, Malik's cult spread somewhat to other countries.......  
Hmmm.... I wonder if Hogwarts got any recruits?   
  
Disclaimer- Wow...it never ceases to amaze me just how ignorant lawyers must be to require such a thing. Oh, so you say they're not stupid? Okay then, they can figure out whether or not I own, or even if I am claiming to own, any copyrighted information by themselves, can't they?  
  
Aha...cue the suspense music and hope I don't get flamed. Here's the fic:  
  
Consequences: Prologue  
  
It was a few hours past curfew when the two awoke. The first, hair still ruffled from sleep, hastily put on robes not so different from the boarding school uniform that he usually wore and wandered across the room to the other boy which had suddenly awoken, quietly, as to not wake the other occupants. This second boy, also half awake, looked at the other and they shared a look that was filled with urgency and fear. Both convinced each other with a brief shared glance that they had both sensed the same thing. Their master was in danger.  
The two boys, now recognized as members of the Gryffindor house, rushed down to the common room, hesitant as if still unsure of what was amiss. Their fears were confirmed when, halfway down the steps from the boys' dormitory, they met a frazzled Paravati. A simple look was exchanged between the three, and then all three set off in different directions. Both boys both headed back up the stairs to where their possessions laid. There, they gathered their wands, their cloaks, and various potion ingredients. While the two were heading back, the clumsier and seemingly less confident one turned back, as if he had an afterthought, and rummaged through the trunk of the widely known scar baring boy. Retrieving the silvery cloak he was looking for, the Gryffindor hurried after his comrade. Then they returned to the common room, gathered Paravati (who had taken similar possessions to the boys, with the exception of a large spell book that could have only been 'borrowed' from Hermione Granger), and proceeded through the fat lady painting unseen under the stolen cloak.  
The three Gryffindors were not the only ones rustling through their things after curfew. Three Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, and five Hugglepuffs were also in a hurry to leave the castle. All using different methods of stealth, the 4 groups met, perhaps unwisely, in front of the library where the continued their way out to the Forbidden forest.   
Now, I told you this was unwise is because, as different groups smaller in number, the disobeying students would be less likely to be caught. Also, if caught as different groups, while those children would ultimately be stopped, the other children would still most likely escape and get to their ultimate goal. So, because the children were so foolish, and luck did not seem to be with them, the large group of fifteen caught the attention of a small cat one would recognize as Mrs. Norris.   
Stun spells were preformed too late. Filch was already approaching the group of children. Only Neville Longbottom's remark from underneath his friend's invisibility cloak could some up their fate.  
"We're doomed"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now...what were you all doing, wandering the halls after lights out. Where were you going...?"  
The inquisition was not answered by any of the fifteen students now standing before their unusually calm headmaster. The students were fidgeting abnormally; as if they were incredibly nervous about an upcoming dilemma, or rather frightened about what might happen in the immediate future. The Hogwarts students shouldn't have been doing so, as it only gave away that they had intended to do something they knew was wrong the night they were caught wandering. Dumbledore sighed at this display, and instead tried a different tactic. "Dean Thomas," the man began, making the aforementioned person quite nervous, "I find it highly bizarre that you would be plotting something with members from various other houses. Would you care to enlighten the staff and I what you were doing late at night with Mr. Potter's invisibility cloak, and a book from the restricted section of the library with a bookmark on the page with a rapid transport spell?" Paravati suddenly winced at her lack of logic; she had not thought of the possibility of getting caught and had marked the page for the spell the small collection of the cult in Hogwarts were going to use to get to Japan when the need arose.   
The headmaster sighed and glanced at his peculiar watch. 'Too early' was what it told him. "Perhaps in the morning you will be more willing to tell...and if not I will have to tell Snape to br..." Dumbledore was suddenly cut off as this year's DADA teacher rushed into the room.   
"There you children are!" the woman exclaimed, relief evident in her voice. "When you weren't there to meet me I was incredibly worried that I had missed you! We must get a move on; Ishtar-sama has been waiting for assistance for the past couple of hours. I just hope we...aren't..." The teacher seemed to realize for the first time that her employer was in the room with her. Dumbledore had looked through many resumes and had almost elected Snape as the DADA teacher when this woman was suddenly recommended by Fudge himself! The teacher had supposedly come abroad from Egypt to find a more suitable career for her talents.   
"Would you care to inform us of the meeting you had arranged with these students?" The teacher looked abashed, and carefully turned away from her employer.   
"It is nothing you should concern yourself with..." she responded quietly, seemingly ashamed. Suddenly, Hannah Abbott, one of the five Hugglepuffs out that night, walked up to the teacher and glared at her.   
"That wasn't very wise..." she responded in a low, threatening voice, "You walked around practically giving out the secret openly for the few months you have been employed in this school. I know it is quite thrilling to be recognized by our master like you have," the girl continued in a mocking tone, as if she was her superior, "but you are no more loyal to him than the rest of us. Maybe even less." And on that note she glared at the teacher one more time. When she faced the others in her age group they were looking at her strangely as well. "What? All of you know we were screwed with Dumbledore finding out anyway. And you know she deserved every bit of telling to. She could have made it to Domino without us, and she would have been to at least some use to Malik-sama. Now, we just have to get through Dumbledore and we'll be hanky-dory..."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And, I'll leave it at that. Please tell me if I have any hope in finishing this, or even if I should bother...  
Oh well, I tried. Now is the time I beg for reviews:  
ONEGAI????????????  
-Sachi-chan 


End file.
